


Happy Birthday

by RebeccaHaskell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Marcus Flint - Freeform, POV Marcus, Protective Oliver Wood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 06:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaHaskell/pseuds/RebeccaHaskell
Summary: Marcus Flint doesn't do his birthday. But he had great day.Looking for Beta and Editor love help.





	Happy Birthday

Marcus never told Oliver r his birthday. So how the other man found out was definitely a shocker. It Had to be his best friend doing. That was the only way Oliver could've known.

"You don't have to do this." said Marcus looking at his boyfriend.

"Dude, it's your birthday, of course we're doing something, okay?"

"Fine. But no fucking party".

"No people alright? Just us.That's what you want, right?" smiled Oliver r looking at his boyfriend while they walked to the lake .

"Yes, just us please"

Oliver laughed. "Okay, okay just us." He kept on walking.

"The fuck are we going? We left our commonroom like an hour ago." Complained Marcus trying to keep up with his boyfriend. "Long limbed fucker." He muttered to himself.

It was on a hot summer day in September. His birthday was on the 10th and the weather was just perfect. Marcus always loved summer days of in England and being outside. He loved going to the lake when it was nice like this. Their time was however cut short once they hit the sandy beach of howgarts.

"Happy Birthday!" Everyone shouted taking Marcus by surprise. It was just his best friends and Pansy rushing up to hug him.

"Really Oliver "? smiled Marcus despite wanting it to come out as a glare.

"I know you wanted it to be just be us but your best friends kinda shown up." Oliver explains. "It was supposed to be just them, but then Adain wanted to come too. Hope you don't mind?" Oliver asked looking unsure for a minute."

"Nah," Marcus reassures. "'Tis perfect."

"Thanks Marc." said Oliver as Marcus pulled him closer for a kiss.

They kissed slow and sweet but were interrupted by Pansy when she smiled and took what she considered to be a perfect picture of howgartd in the background, with the two boys kissing. It was indeed a perfect birthday for Marcus. Sorrunded by his favorite people ever. There were a few gifts and of course game of Qudditch

Marcus didn't really do birthdays, but this one was one for the books. Later that night after their love making, it became even more perfect. When Pansy sent him the photo she took, he used that for his background wallpaper. Oliver was snuggled next to him, his arms wrapped around his side and his head on Marcus chest.

Yep, definitely a great ending to a great day.


End file.
